This study is designed to evaluate the effect(s) of ablation surgery of the oral cavity and oropharynx and associated reconstructive surgery on the psychological, communicative and nutritional rehabilitation of patients with cancers of these areas. Forty-five patients with oral cancer requiring such surgery are being studied at four points in their protocol: 1) before initiation of treatment; 2) after radiation, if given; 3) after ablative surgery; 4) and after the final surgical procedure to close any remaining fistula, etc. On each of these testing dates, each patient completes a thorough examination protocol including detailed studies of: 1) oral, pharyngeal and esophageal function during the deglutition; 2) oral and pharyngeal function during speech; 3) the source (neurologic) and extent of pain he experiences, if any; 4) his pattern and method of social communication; and 5) his psychosocial status. These evaluations generate a profile of the patient's modal functioning at each stage of this treatment. Using a patient as his own control, the pre- and post-treatment profiles are compared to provide an objective picture of the effects of the ablative surgery and surgical reconstruction on the patient's typical psychosocial and physiologic functioning. Results of the evaluations are correlated to location and extent of ablative surgery and reconstructive method(s) used. To date, 37 patients in eight surgical categories have been studied.